myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tara Playlist
Tara Gilesbie, author of My Immortal, is a fan of what she calls "goffic" music, consisting almost entirely of My Chemical Romance and Good Charlotte (who also play at Hogsmede often), and occasionally Evanescence, Linkin Park, and Marilyn "Marlin" Manson. The following is a record of songs mentioned or referenced by Tara as she was "writing" My Immortal. If you would like to make such a playlist, you're a poser. My Chemical Romance (with Gerard Way's sexy ethnic voice) *''I'm Not Okay'' (title of Chapter 19, the lyrics are also a spell) *''Helena'' (also check out the Bloody Gothic Rose 666 cover. Apparently the song that inspired Tara to not kill herself.) *''Thank You for the Venom (although Tara calls it ''Fang u 4 da Venom) *''Demolition Lovers'' (Desolation Livers, so to speak.) *''Vampires Will Never Hurt You'' (the title of Chapter 27, also this song totally existed in the eighties.) *''I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday'' (or, in Taraese, I don't 3 u lyk I did yesterday. Yes, 3.) *''Teenagers'' *''The Ghost of You'' (or Gost of U, which is the title for Chapter 35. The song played in Chapter 25. Also the name of the last collaboration fic between Tara and Raven.) *''Welcome to the Black Parade (or as Tara puts it, ''Welcum 2 da Blak Prade. She acknowledges the fact that this song didn't exist in the 80's but tells the reader to just pretend it did.) *''The Black Parade (title of Chapter 42) Good Charlotte * ''I Just Wanna Live (so 80's) * The Chronicles of Life and Death (the song played in Chapter 3) * The World is Black (not a single) * The River (which is about the band discovering Christianity... You gonna throw out those "Joel" boots Enoby?) Evanescence * My Immortal (Poor, poor Amy Lee, with her poor song forced to associate itself with this...) * Going Under (''Gong Under''?) * Bring Me To Life ''(title of Chapter 7) Marilyn Manson * ''1996 ("jeus christ superstar") Green Day (Grun Day?) * The Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Billie Joe Armstrong says you can keep the lyrics to "The Bolevrad of Borken Dremz".) Other Bands * Linkin Park (When they don't have you-know-what to a MCR song, Draco and Ebondy have you-know-what to Linkin Park songs.) * Slipknot * Simple Plan * HIM More apparently "Goffic" artists * The Beatles (who wore eyeliner in 1980) * 50 Cent (Goffik versions of his songs exist. A favorite of Hargrid's.) * Billy Joel (who apparently recorded with Green Day in the '80's and had blonde hair. Tara probably meant "Billie Joe Armstrong", the frontman of Green Day, but still. Maybe Billie Joe Armstrong + Joel Madden = Billy Joel? Tara logic.) * Cute Is What We Aim For (Ebony apparently has a 'blak Kute is What we Aim 4 cideo ipod that I could take videos wif'. (that can later become a time machine) At the time that chapter was written, however, there were no iPods capable of recording video, the first was the 5th generation iPod Nano in 2009. Whether or not the band actually did have a licensed iPod is unknown) Prep Bands/Artists * Ashlee Simpson (a poser'' band'', apparently) * The Backstreet Boys * NSYNC * Britney Spears (this is never directly said but implied via Britney the Prep.) * Avril Lavigne (owning an Avril Lavigne robe a good way of scaring Volxemort and reminding people you're a poser. Ebony's iPod apparently has Avril's music on it, since when Dumbledore confiscates it in the past, he listens to one of her songs) * Hilary Duff (Ebony "fucking hates that little bitch' since she's going out with Joel Madden and has an 'ugly blonde face'") Category:Music Category:Fun Stuff